As the size of a wafer increases, sagging caused by the weight of the wafer and wafer warpage from a film growth process are challenging issues. The wafer warpage occurs when growing various films on the surface of a wafer as part of the device fabrication process. In one example, a 450 mm wafer would need to have a thickness of 1,800 μm (1.8 mm) to maintain the same level of wafer sag as a 300 mm wafer with a thickness of 775 μm. In another example, a 450 mm wafer with a 100 nm nitride film grown or deposited thereon may need to have a thickness of at least 1,180 μm to confine the wafer warpage to a level roughly the same as that of a 300 mm wafer with a thickness of 775 μm.